Yuu Gotou
Yuu Gotou is the deuteragonist of Noein: Mou Hitori no Kimi e. He was voiced by Fujiko Takimoto in Japanese dub, and was voiced by Yuri Lowenthal in English dub History In the present timespace, he is one of Haruka's classmates and best friends, and one of the main protagonists of the anime. Yu is 12 years old, and he, unlike other students, is being forced by his mother Miyuki to go to cram school in order to pass a provincial enrollment test and go to a Tokyo junior high. As a result, he has little time for anything but studying and has developed a habit of carrying a utility knife with him where ever he goes (presumably for suicidal/homicidal purposes). He initially tries to run away with disastrous results, in which he and Haruka nearly get killed, and he consequently gets grounded by his mother except for cram school. It later comes to a point where Yu has had enough. He has a blowup with his mother and accidentally slaps her. He spends the night in the park, and ends up reluctantly spending the morning at Haruka's home (Haruka wouldn't take no for an answer) after returning her pink hair ribbon that she lost. Once the pressure is relieved, and Yu reconciles with his mother (thanks to Haruka and Asuka), he realizes that he needs to take the exams because he has no special talents. Yu used to play soccer, but lost interest in it, and he later makes a hobby out of using his family's old video camera, apparently developing a passion in filming and editing. Yuu initially doesn't want anything to do with La'cryma and the Dragon Knights, because of Karasu's contempt for him and Atori's crazed behavior. But he reluctantly gets involved, eventually teaming up with Karasu to save all timespaces – and Haruka – from Noein. When confronted by the monstrous version of himself, he disowns Noein and destroys his power. As the series ends, we learn that Yuu is in Tokyo, having passed the exams. He comes home for vacation sometimes, and talks to Haruka constantly over email. He appears to be physically weak and isolated, and he has the same angsty, doubting personality as Karasu – a fact that seems to irk the older version of himself. But he does have a very deep friendship with Haruka, and eventually realizes that he's in love with her. They even seem to have a psychic bond, since Yuu hears Haruka thinking of him in another timespace. There are other Yūs in other timespaces, some of whom lose their Haruka. Some of them remain as they are, but others changed radically because of Haruka. One of them, Karasu, becomes depressed and nihilistic, but is recognizable as Yuu; Noein, on the other hand, is crazed and evil to the point that Yuu denies that he'll become him. Future At the course of the story, it is revealed that he is Karasu, fifteen years to the future. He at first refuses to believe this, primarily because he thinks that Karasu is the reason why Haruka is in danger. At the latter episodes, Noein reveals that he is Yuu, only with a different experience as Karasu. Gallery Yuu Gotou.jpg Yu outfit 1.jpg Yu outfit 2.jpg Yu outfit 3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Present day characters